Sirena
by Smithback
Summary: Historia AU. Harry Potter está muriendo y ¿quién ha venido a llevarse su alma?


**Sirena**

"…De mi espíritu humillado  
Haces tu lecho y tu imperio,

—Infame a quien estoy ligado,  
Como el forzado a la cadena,

Como al juego el jugador empedernido,  
Como a la botella el borracho,  
Como a los gusanos la carroña,  
— ¡Maldita, maldita seas!"

-El vampiro-fragmento- Charles de Boudelaire

…"

El auror Harry Potter, estaba muriendo. Durante una peligrosa misión, fue atacado con una maldición, podía recordar el hermoso rayo de luz rosa, _un lindo color para una maldición. _ Pensó. Una parte de él se resistía a morir. Tenía una hermosa novia, Ginnebra, con la cual iba a casarse, tenía una larga y prometedora vida por vivir. Por otro lado, esa parte de él con la cual cada vez que iniciaba una misión, con la cual estaba en paz consigo mismo y listo para morir, lo incitaba a relajarse y dejarse llevar… todo estaba en paz.

Aún con esa contraiedad de pensamientos, se sentía flotar. Recordaba la pelea y los gritos, las maldiciones y la adrenalina, pero parecía todo tan lejano. Morir o vivir… en eso se ocupaba su mente, cuerpo y alma.

Comenzó a escuchar una voz, una hermosa voz cantando, parecía, sin decir su nombre, llamarlo. Fue entonces que fue como si diese una gran bocanada de aire. Abrió los ojos, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que los tenía cerrados. Se encontró en la arena. Al incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que era una playa con la Arena más blanca que jamás había visto. El mar más hermoso que jamás pudo haber imaginado. La orilla era tan transparente y tranquila, mucho más allá el agua se obscurecía con un profundísimo azul.

Caminó por la orilla buscando la voz. Suponía que iba por el camino adecuado, era como si sus pies caminaran solos y el solo se dejase llevar por la voz.

La arena comenzó a engruesarse para después estar caminando sobre lisa roca. Parecía ahora una inmensa fosa, pero el agua seguía igual de transparente. Podía ver algunos coloridos peces yendo de aquí para allá en grandes cardúmenes. Podía ver algunas largas algas que se extendían hasta llegar a la superficie donde concluían en pequeñas flores de todos los colores. Parecía una hermosa y fina capa de arcoíris.

La voz lo seguía llamando. Su hermosa canción sin sentido, a ratos se parecía a violines, a rato a guitarras, luego pianos, luego a sensuales suspiros, se parecía a todas las músicas del mundo y a la vez a ninguna.

Se sentía cada vez más cerca.

Se detuvo en una roca grande y lisa, donde podía ver algo desde lo lejos y profundo del agua acercándose. En un principio, un pánico lo paralizó, pero según seguía escuchando la voz, dejó de atender a ese miedo. Se concentró aún más en la voz y en la figura acercándose.

Una exhalación de sorpresa salió de sus labios al entender lo que era. Una sirena.

Una hermosa sirena se acercaba a él.

A pocos metros, ella salió de el agua. Le sonrió con una amistosa y alegre sonrisa, y siguió con su canto, que parecía que jamás se había detenido.

Ella se detuvo, dejó de cantar. Cerró sus hermosos labios y solo entonaba con la garganta, mientras se mecía suavemente con el agua.

Harry pudo estudiarla con cuidado. La cara era hermosa, dulce joven y amigable, con curiosos e inteligentes ojos café, que hacían juego con su alborotado cabello, salpicado de pequeños diamantes de agua. A pesar de parecer jamás habérselo cepillado, la imagen no era menos agradable. Siguió estudiando a la sirena, pasó por sus delicados hombros con pequeñas pecas, bajó la mirada hasta sus redondos pechos, coronados por los rosados y erectos pezones, siguió la mirada hasta la cadera, donde la rosácea piel empalidecía y cambiaba de textura , . Ahora era la larga cola de sirena, tornasol y brillante.

Él se arrodilló en la roca, a unos pocos centímetros de tocar el agua. Y la saludó, con la esperanza de que se acercase.

"Vamos, ven pequeña, no te haré daño."

Ella pareció sonreír mas, ese gesto que prometía secretos, gozo y saabiduría. Pero no se acercó.

"yo soy… mi nombre es…" Harry parecía tener que buscar con mucho trabajo en su memoria… "¿Cuál era su nombre? 'qué hacía ahí?

La sirena rio y él se vio distraído de sus pensamientos por tan dulce sonido.

"Soy Harry Potter." Dijo finalmente, de forma casi automática. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber respondido consientemente. "¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Ella se hundió en el agua, para luego resurgir a pocos centímetros de él.

"Hermione."

Jamás pensó que una voz tan dulce pudiese existir. El exhaló y estiró la mano para tocarla, pero ágilmente ella se alejó, justo lo necesario para que él no la alcanzase, pero suficientemente cerca para que la admirase.

"Eres hermosa Hermione…"

Ella sonrió y dejó de tararear. Un extraño Desasosiego se apoderó de él. sentía miedo.

"por favor, no… no pares, sigue cantando, canta para mi…."

Ella, complacida, siguió tarareando. Harry no pudo mas que sentarse y dejarse perder…

Después de un tiempo, que pareció una plácida eternidad, ella calló y lo miró curiosa. Él, aún afectado, le sonrió. Ella, lentamente se acercó a él, mientras él la imitaba. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos, parecía que lo iba a besar, y él no podía pensar.

Escuchó algo detrás de él. Una triste voz que lo llamaba, y una fugaz imagen se formó en su cabeza; una roja cabellera, ojos marrón, comenzó a formar una palabra con su boca. "Gin…"

La sirena rosó sus labios con los de él, lo que alejó todo pensamiento anterior de su cabeza.

Muy suavemente, las manos de la sirena lo atraían más hacia ella, al agua. Ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero promesas de profundos besos, pasión y de su eterna voz estaban implícitos en su mirada.

Vestigios de duda se esfumaron cuando el comenzó a introducirse al agua. Olvidó absolutamente todo cuando estuvo sumergido en el agua, flotando sin siquiera intentarlo, y dejó todo su ser atrás al sentir los dulces labios de Hermione sobre los de él.


End file.
